


I fell for you (everything would be okay)

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, a hint of norenmin if you pay attention to what mark says, all other ships but markhyuck are implied and you have to squint to see them, its cute, jaeyong and johnten are there too, might add tags later but im too lazy rn, the timeline is a little fucked up with everything but it's fine, they hug a lot but thats normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: "I fell in love with you."“Well then get the fuck up off the ground and kiss me, dumbass.”





	I fell for you (everything would be okay)

**Author's Note:**

> YALL GO STREAM REGULAR RN!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/gj-VU9oK2Yo

\--

Here’s the thing, Donghyuck didn’t mean to do it. It was an accident.

They were just out for dinner, all 18 members, to celebrate being invited to the AMA’s.

It was all going great until Donghyuck was walking back from the bathroom. He was checking his phone, replying to his family’s congratulations and promises to call, and walking down the hall. As he was putting his phone back in his pocket, a waiter rushed into the narrow hallway.

The waiter ran right into Donghyuck, who had been standing still. There were only three drinks on the tray, and they flew down to the floor.

“I am so sorry, sir!” The waiter rushed out, obviously new at work.

Donghyuck laughed lightly, “Don’t worry about it. If anyone asks it was my fault, okay?” He didn’t want this innocent boy to get in trouble, plus he’s adorable.

“No, you don’t have to, sir.” The waiter said, stacking the cups and wiping the drinks off the floor.

“I don’t mind.” Donghyuck chuckled a little, and they both stood up. Donghyuck handed the tray back to the boy, “I’m going back to my table, the one with a huge group of boys, but if anyone gives you trouble for this, come find me.”

Donghyuck knew what it was like to feel the wrath of managers.

The waiter nodded, blushing.

Donghyuck turned the corner and headed back to the table. He was about to sit down and join the conversation again when the manager called him from their separate table.

“Yah! Haechan! What the hell is on your clothes?” The manager yelled. The members all looked to see what was happening.

Donghyuck looked down, ‘ _Oh shit’_  

There was wine all over the bottom of his white pants. “Uhm wine?”

The members eyes bulged out of their heads, Taeyong stood up, “Were you drinking in the bathroom?”

By now, all the members were staring, waiting for his answer. Would Donghyuck really do that?

Donghyuck was getting flustered, stumbling over his words, “Of course not! I was walking back when I ran into one of the waiters and spilled a few things.”

The manager sighed, “Dammit Haechan! Why is it everything you do breaks something? Can you not go one day without ruining something?”

Everyone froze. He heard Chenle whisper to Jisung, “Oh no.”

Donghyuck flinched, but didn’t want the others to know, “No crying over spilled milk, right?” He gave a little laugh, but it came out so bitter that it hurt everyone’s hearts. He felt everyone’s eyes on him.

The manager didn’t take it so light though, he was pissed off, “Now’s not the time for your dumb jokes. Just go back to whatever you were doing.”

Donghyuck stared at the floor, face full of disappointment.

Taeyong started, “Haechan, why don’t you si-“

Donghyuck looked up with an obviously fake smile, tears in the corners of his eyes, “I’m going to get some air.”

“But, hyung-“Chenle said.

Donghyuck was already out of the room before he could finish his sentence.

Taeyong got up to follow, but Mark was already halfway there. Jaehyun tugged him back down to his seat.

-

Mark made his way through the rooms and tables and out the door. He pushed open the door and felt the cold air hit his face. He saw Donghyuck on a bench a few feet away.

Mark made his way over and he saw the boy was shivering.

One of the downfalls of being the embodiment of summer, is that you always get cold easy. Especially in Seoul, Donghyuck hated winter.

Mark, being from Canada, was used to it. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the other boy, sitting down next to him.

Donghyuck turned in confusion but softened when he saw it was Mark. He pulled the jacket around him.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Donghyuck said after a moment of silence, staring at the road straight ahead.

“Okay.” Mark nodded, “Then I’ll talk.”

Mark scooted closer, putting his arm on the backrest behind Donghyuck, but not wrapped around the younger boy.

“You do know the manager is wrong, right? Your jokes aren’t dumb. Donghyuck, you are the mood maker for a reason. I don’t know how, but you make everything okay. Even when you aren’t okay. It hurts me to see you sad, you know that?”

Donghyuck shifted closer, their thighs were touching now. Mark took his silence as a que to continue.

“You don’t ruin everything you touch. I mean sure, the pants are stained and that cup from last week is shattered. And the curtains are still half burnt off, and the rug in Doyoung’s room will always smell like soup and-“

“Aren’t you trying to make me feel better?” Donghyuck whined, looking up at Mark.

Mark just ruffled his hair before starting again, “You may make a mess of physical things, but you keep us together. You make sure the Dreamies are all eating and sleeping well, you drag the hyungs out of the practice room after 1 AM. You make sure I don’t stay up writing lyrics. Honestly, if you weren’t here, we would’ve fallen apart. I would have fallen apart.”

It sounded so much like a confession. Donghyuck’s heart fluttered, but he pushed it down. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

Donghyuck leaned over and rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder. He felt Mark wrap his arm around Donghyuck and pull him even closer.

"I hope you know that you don’t have to fake a smile, especially not with me. I’ve known you too long, Donghyuck.” Mark said, hoping the other would speak up.

There was a long moment where neither of them said anything. They watched the cars pass and the wind wash by them. The street lights washed over them, with the neon sign on the restaurant giving them a purple glow.

Mark was about to say something, when he heard sniffling.

“I’m just so sick of this.” Donghyuck said. Mark used the arm wrapped around Donghyuck to grab his hand and rub circles on the back, prompting him to go on.

“The managers treat us like shit all the time. I hate seeing you guys walk back into the dorm at 3 AM. I hate not being able to do anything but comfort Chenle after failing another Korean test. I hate not being able to cheer up Kun after being worked for hours, then being told he can’t debut. I hate not being able to do anything.” Donghyuck said, voice fragile.

“I hate feeling helpless, Minhyung. I hate it so much.”

Mark felt his heart shatter at the vulnerability of the other boy’s voice.

He pulled the younger boy closer and kissed the top of his head, “I know, I hate it too.”

They stayed there, snuggled into each other, talking about everything and nothing. Mark couldn’t help but feel reminiscent of their trainee days. He would never admit it, but he missed the two of them being alone together.

The other members gathered in the window and watched as the two boys talked, watching the road.

Jungwoo spoke up, “Should we get them and leave?”

Taeyong shook his head, “No. We will wait until they are ready to leave.”

When they saw Donghyuck sit up and hit Mark for something he said, both boys laughing and smiling without a care in the world, they knew everything would be okay.

-

After about ten more minutes, the two made their way back in. Both forgetting the weight of the real world.

The members watched them make their way back to the table, giggling to the point they can’t breathe. All 18 of them gathered their stuff and started to head out.

Donghyuck was stopped on his way out by the waiter, “Sir, can I talk to you really quick?”

Donghyuck looked back at the members, no one seemed to notice, so he nodded and stepped aside.

“I was just um, I don’t know, wondering if sometime, you would like to, maybe, grab dinner together?” The waiter said, wringing his hands nervously.

Halfway through his statement, Mark came back, looking for Donghyuck. He heard the tail end of the waiters statement and barged in before Donghyuck could answer.

“Hey, Hyuckie~!” Mark said in his sweetest voice possible, which he didn’t even know why he did it. Donghyuck whirled around confusedly.

“Hold on a second, Minhyungie, I promise I’ll meet you up front.” Donghyuck said, turning back before Mark could refute. Mark knew he should leave, but he didn’t.

The waiter looked hopeful, which made Donghyuck feel bad. “Sweetie, you are so adorable and polite, but I can’t. I am flattered, and I know I would be interested in different circumstances, especially with a guy like yourself.”

Mark nearly scoffed. ‘ _What’s so appealing about this kid?’_ Then he realized what he thought, ‘ _Why do I care?’_

Donghyuck gave the poor kid a small hug, and the boy whispered something in his ear. When they pulled away, Donghyuck was blushing furiously, “Oh no, no. I wish, but that’s not the case.”

The waiter just raised an eyebrow at Mark, before turning away and getting back to work. Donghyuck turned back to Mark, blush still present.

_‘How do you look so beautiful?’_

Donghyuck blushed even more, before shoving Mark and walking ahead of him, “I’m not beautiful you jerk.”

Mark turned white as a ghost, _‘Shit, I said that aloud.’_

“Yes you did. Now hurry up and walk with me before we leave your ass in the downtown area.” Donghyuck said, face red.

 “What did that waiter kid say to you earlier?” Mark asked innocently.

Donghyuck looked panic before saying, “Uhm, he said he likes our music?”

It came out more as a question than an answer, but Mark let it slide for now.

When Mark walked next to him, Donghyuck linked their arms absentmindedly and started talking about something Mark couldn’t focus on.

All he could think of was the fact that Donghyuck was almost holding his hand. And how nice it would be to hold his hand.

Mark shook that thought away and saved it for later. For now, he would just enjoy the company and Donghyuck’s cute rambling.

 

(“It’s not cute, Minhyung!”

“Yes, it is!”)

-*-

Mark thought maybe it was the sleep deprived state he was in, but now he isn’t sure. Ever since Friday night, he hasn’t stopped thinking about Donghyuck.

It was messing with his head. He was always aware of where Donghyuck was, what he was doing, etc.

It was now Tuesday, and Mark was going insane. He pulled Jaehyun and Johnny out of the practice room when 127 was on their break.

“What’s up, little fucker?” Johnny said. Jaehyun just snorted, but they both seemed to be interested.

“You know how people have a lot of thoughts about people? And then it leads to stuff?” Mark said.

Both boys blanched, stuttering, Jaehyun started, “Uh, yes? Before you say anything else, we just want you to know that nothing has ever happened in the kitchen or living room or bathrooms.”

Johnny shook his head, “Cross out the bathrooms.”

“Really man? You and Ten just can’t keep it in your pants for five minutes?” Jaehyun said. Mark was left confused.

“What the hell does that mean?” Mark said, “You know what, tell me later. Ok so basically, I think I am going to kill Donghyuck.”

“What in the actual frick frack dilly wack fucky wucky shitty litty hell does that mean?” Johnny nearly yelled.

Mark shushed him, “Shut the hell up! Stop using your mothers phrases on me!”

“What the fuck do you mean you think you’re going to kill Donghyuck?” Jaehyun whisper yells.

“I don’t know! I feel a serial killer. Everything he does fills me with some weird feeling. And every time he touches me my skin burns. Hell, when he talks to you guys all I feel is jealous. I can’t stop thinking about him too. Where he is, what he’s doing, who he is with…” Mark says, pure distraught on his face.

Johnny and Jaehyun turn to each other, before both walking away, “No, I can’t do it.” “Who’s going to then, because I’m not.” “Taeyong?” “Taeyong”

“What does Taeyong have to do with this?” Mark asks, confused.

“What do I have to do with this?” Taeyong said, walking back into the room. Behind him is all the other members.

Including Donghyuck in all his melanin glory. Cheeks slightly flushed from exercise, practice clothes fitting him perfectly. Mark could barely breathe.

_‘How can I hate such a perfect thing?’_

Then it all hit Mark. _‘I don’t want to kill him, I love him.’_

Mark’s eyes widened, and he turned to Jaehyun and Johnny, “Oh my god…”

They nodded knowingly. Johnny gave him pitiful eyes and Jaehyun looked away.

“Is no one going to tell me why you called me?” Taeyong asked again.

Mark was having an internal battle. All of a sudden it was too much. Too loud, even though it was completely silent. Too bright, even though it was late at night and the lights were dimmed. Too much.

Mark’s legs moved on autopilot, he walked straight out of the practice room, eyes on the ground. Face void of emotion, almost as if he was being controlled like a doll. He walked robotically, and accidentally hit Yuta on his way out.

“Sorry, ’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Mark said softly. “I have to go.”

Mark walked out the door, stumbling. He was in a haze. Mark waddled down the hall before sitting down next to a window.

Donghyuck watched his best friend struggle to leave the room and his heart hurt. He was about to follow when Jaehyun grabbed his wrist. “Don’t”

“What do you mean, ‘don’t’?” Donghyuck asks, a little pissed that Jaehyun kept him from leaving.

Johnny speaks up, “He means don’t follow, Mark.”

“I got that, but why? He’s obviously confused. Why can’t I help him?” Donghyuck nearly whines, pulling his arm away.

Jaehyun sighs, “This is something Mark needs to figure out himself. He will tell you when he knows the answer.”

“So this is something you guys know but I don’t? I’m his best friend, why won’t he tell me?” Donghyuck says defeatedly. Everyone knew Donghyuck wore his heart on his sleeve, and they could tell just how hurt the younger boy was.

“He can’t tell you because he doesn’t know what it is yet. We knew before he did, he never hid anything from you.” Johnny says comfortingly.

Donghyuck pouted, “You know it’s really creepy how you and Jaehyun hyung take turns answering.”

Everyone tried to go back to what they were doing, but it was hard when they were worried.

-

Mark watched out the window to see couples at the café across the street. He couldn’t help but feel envy.

_‘I wish that was Donghyuck and me.’_

**_‘It could be. Why don’t you just try?’_ **

_‘Because I don’t know if he feels the same.’_

**_‘What about you, you’ve never wanted to date since when again?’_ **

_‘Probably around the Rookie’s era. Why?’_

**_‘Is it maybe because you knew you’d always want to be with him? Even in the back of your mind? Maybe this isn’t as surprising as you think it is.’_ **

Mark went back and forth in his head.

“What the hell does that even mean…” He whispers to open air.

**_‘You’ve always had feelings for Donghyuck. And you know it.’_ **

He decided he really did always love Donghyuck, from the day that little shit walked into his life and completely changed it.

Mark put his head in his hands. He sat there for a long while, just breathing, thinking.

-

Mark never came back to the practice room that day. Donghyuck kept an eye on the door the entire time, waiting for him to come back.

All the other members had left already, and Donghyuck was about to. He turned off the lights and locked the door.

As he walked out, he saw Mark, curled up on the floor in the hall between the studio and practice room, asleep. Good thing the hallway is only in between the rooms and not a public area.

He cooed in his head. Donghyuck opened up the studio and grabbed a few blankets. He knew he wouldn’t be able to carry Mark back.

Donghyuck situated Mark in a more comfortable position, with a blanket below his head and one on him.

Donghyuck was about to get up and walk away, but he saw the older boy and decided to lay down with him.

He snuggled closer to Mark’s warmth and ended up with his head on his chest and an arm around Mark’s chest. Donghyuck instantly fell asleep.

In the cold hallway they laid together, both more comfortable than being in their beds alone.

Halfway through the night, Mark woke up to a pleasant surprise.

He put his arm around Donghyuck’s waist and kissed the boy’s forehead.

_‘How could I ever not want this?’_

-*-

Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

So the next morning, while Ten and Taeyong were freaking out because two members were missing, all 16 other members decided to invade the practice room and studio looking for them.

Mark was still asleep when he hears a loud scream, “Oh my god they’re dead!”

Taeyong rushed around, “What do you mean they’re dead, Chenle?” He walked into the room, “For fuck’s sake don’t scare me like that. Jisung get out, you’re too young to see this. Everyone out!”

“Can you shut the fuck up? I’d rather be dead than wake up right now.” Donghyuck said. Mark felt the vibrations across his chest. That was when he realized Donghyuck was literally on top of him.

Somehow, throughout the night, they shifted. Mark was on his back, and Donghyuck was laying on his chest. Donghyuck’s legs were wrapped around his hips, knees on the floor. His arms were around Mark’s head, fingers close to his hair. Mark’s hands were in the dip of Donghyuck’s back.

To say the least, it didn’t look innocent.

Donghyuck must have had the same realization because he felt the boy stiffen above him.

“WHOO! Get some!” Johnny and Jaehyun whistled from the doorway. Jungwoo whispered in response to Jaehyun and Johnny, “So crude.” And they heard Taeyong hitting the two taller boys.

Donghyuck just whined and hid his face deeper into Mark’s neck. His breath tickling the older boy.

“Donghyuck, Hyuck, we should get up.” Mark grunted out, letting his hands trail down Donghyuck’s side and patting his thighs.

Donghyuck would never admit it, but his breath definitely did not hitch, and he definitely did not blush.

“Don wanna, Minhyungie.”

Mark sat up with Donghyuck still on him, now the other boy was straddling him, arms around his neck.

They sat and stared for a minute, trying not to make it seem like they were enjoying it as much as they were.

“Are you feeling better?” Donghyuck whispered, breath hitting Mark’s lips.

Mark just nodded, not trusting his voice. He wanted so badly to just lean forward and kiss him.

How could he not when the most perfect boy on Earth was sitting on his lap?

“Are we going to get up now?”

Mark shook his head, pulling the younger boy back down, back into the same position as before. He pulled the blanket over the two of them, and they fell asleep. Again.

-

“Are you fucking kidding me, Mark, Haechan! You have recording in ten minutes!”

The two boys shot up at the loud noise and bright lights. Donghyuck fell off of Mark before sitting up and saluting jokingly.

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“Fuck you Haechan!”

“Fuck you too Renjun!”

Mark rubbed his temples. They were too loud for it being so early.

Donghyuck stood up and walked out of the room, only to pop his head back in and say, “Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Mark softened, “Of course, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck lingered, as if he was deciding whether or not to say something. He just gave Mark one last look before walking out.

Mark immediately reached over to call Johnny.

“Hyung? Yeah, no I’m not fine. I apparently snuggled with the most precious thing on Earth but didn’t get to enjoy it because I was asleep.”

Johnny just laughed, “Maybe you’ll get to do it again.”

“God, I hope so.” Mark said, trailing off. “Anyways, I figured out what you were saying yesterday.”

“No shit. The way you left the room was funny as hell. Haechan was pouting though when we wouldn’t let him follow you.” Johnny said sarcastically.

“Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Anything for my broski.” Mark cringed, “Johnny PLEASE STOP.”

“NEVER.”

Mark was about to reply when Jaemin came to tell him it was time to go record, “I got to go hyung, but seriously. Thank you.”

Mark hung up and ran out of the corner he was sleeping in.

As soon as he walked into the studio the other Dreamies immediately started laughing.

“Wha- what? Do I have something on my face?” Mark said, confused.

Donghyuck shook his head and walked over. “No but your hair is a huge mess.”

Donghyuck used his fingers to try and comb through it. Mark focused on his face.

Trailing his eyes over the others, then down the slope of his nose. Across his cheeks, and right when he was getting to his lips, someone called for Donghyuck to go record.

The younger boy patted Mark’s hair and turned on his heel, walking to the booth.

“You guys are honestly so gross.” Jeno said from the couch.

Mark was confused, a common theme nowadays, “What do you mean?”

All the other Dreamies just sighed and shook their heads.

Renjun was the only one who spoke up, “All the time you two are going back and forth like that. For lack of better word, I would say you two were dating, but we all know you two oblivious coneheads would never figure it out yourselves.”

Mark blushed, “Shut up, how’s it going with you and your two-“

Renjun threw his shoe at Mark, “What were you saying?”

“I was saying how are your two love-“ Mark got hit in the head with the other shoe. “Yah! I’m your hyung!”

“Yet you act like my 4-year-old cousin.” Renjun said, focusing on the lyrics.

Mark was called next.

He settled into the booth when he heard the producers voice through the headphones, “Alright, Minhyung. Let’s start at verse two.”

“Sure, but please don’t call me that.” Mark was used to saying this. Only a few people were allowed to say his real name.

The producer looked at him weirdly, “Haechan does. Why can’t I?”

“That’s different.” Mark said. He changed the subject fast, “Now should I start?”

“Yeah go ahead.”

 

After about ten minutes, they stopped.

The producer had pulled all of them into a group to talk about the song, “You really want to put your heart into this song. Like Mark does. I don’t know how, but your voice is so… emotional. Like you really went through the same thing as the story tells.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Mark.

They were recording ‘La La Love’, a song about infatuation and pure desire to be with someone. The feeling to change for the better because the other person makes you want to be better.

It couldn’t fit better.

“Aww, little Minhyung has been in love!” Jaemin squealed, reaching over to rub Mark’s neck.

Mark pushed his hand away, “Don’t call me Minhyung.”

“But Donghyuck does.” Jisung pointed out.

“Park Jisung! Don’t call me Donghyuck.” Donghyuck smacked the youngers leg.

Jeno was about to say something when Chenle cut him off, “Wait why does Mark hyung call Haechan hyung by his real name, and Haechan hyung calls Mark hyung his real name?”

All the boys waited for an answer, Donghyuck spoke up, “Because we made a blood pact, what the hell do you want to hear? We just do, and you just don’t”

Donghyuck was blushing and refused to meet anyone’s eyes. Mark just stared at the younger boy, he never realized how they do have their own thing for each other. It made Mark surprisingly proud.

“You’re doing it again.” Renjun leaned over and whispered to Mark, who just shoved him away.

The producer sat through all of this extremely confused. “Okay then? Jeno you’re next…”

Mark let his voice muffle out, and he continued watching Donghyuck. The younger finally lifted his head before motioning outside. Mark nodded.

Jaemin whispered to Jeno, “They just talk without even breathing. What the fuuuuuck?”

Mark and Donghyuck both got up and left, their recording done for the day. They walked in silence, side by side, to the café Mark was watching last night.

They sat down, and Mark ordered as Donghyuck went to the bathroom.

Donghyuck made eye contact with the waitress. They both squinted before the waitress gasped in shock, she nodded at Donghyuck who smiled a little back. Donghyuck grinned before holding up an 'ok' hand. The waitress giggled and pointed to Mark, who was focused on the menu. Donghyuck nodded, before leaving.

The waitress brought back the slice of cake and both their coffees. She leaned down, “You know, you could ditch the dyke you brought and take me out sometime?”

Mark nearly gagged, he saw Donghyuck come out of the bathroom and walk over confused. “Who is this Minhyung? I didn’t know you were friends with,” he leaned in to read the nametag annoyingly, “Jang Mai.”

The waitress scoffed, “It’s Jang Mi. Did you never go to school?”

Donghyuck’s demeanor never changed, which scared Mark. By now the girl would be on the ground with a black eye. Donghyuck looked excited though. He was having fun.

“My apologies, Jeon Mi.” Donghyuck walked closer to Mark and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “Do you mind bringing us a fork? It’s kind of hard to feed each other with our hands.”

Mark was amused. He loved it when Donghyuck got feisty, especially when Mark got to be part of it like this.

The waitress just looked at Mark, who smiled back innocently. She walked away huffily, almost too angry. Like she was acting.

When she was out of range, Mark turned to Donghyuck, “Now what was that?”

Donghyuck just blushed, “What was what?”

Mark scoffed but grabbed Donghyuck’s hand anyways. When the younger looked up to ask, Mark said, “Now that she think’s we are a couple, we can’t make ourselves liars.”

Donghyuck’s mouth formed an O. He definitely didn’t expect that.

When the waitress brought back a fork, Mark made sure to keep up the act. He took a bite himself, then used the same fork to feed Donghyuck.

“Is it good?” Mark asked, eyes filled with mischief.

Donghyuck was so flustered all he could do was nod.

Mark reached over to wipe the frosting at the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth, then he licked it off.

Donghyuck nearly fainted, he let out a small, “holy shit.”

Mark decided to give him a break, and they both ate in a comfortable silence.

When they asked for the check, Donghyuck noticed the waitress still put her number on the receipt. Mark didn’t say anything and waited to see what Donghyuck was going to do.

The smaller boy called her back after Mark put his credit card on it, “Hi Jo Mo, thank you again for the great service. My boyfriend and I find it so hard to find a place with great food and great service.”

Donghyuck squeezed Mark’s hand and held them up slightly, but obviously.

Mark didn’t mind being used for this situation. But he was a little uncomfortable with the two others tension.

The waitress and Donghyuck stared at each other for a long while, until they both broke out laughing.

Donghyuck stood up and gave her a hug, “Jang Mi-ah! It’s been too long.”

Wow, Mark did not expect that. He felt jealous as Donghyuck nuzzled his head into her hair and they held onto each other tightly.

“Donghyuck-ah, ever since you became famous you forgot us Jeju kids!” The waitress said pushing Donghyuck’s shoulder slightly.

“Ah, I’m offended. I would never forget you, especially after my birthday.” Donghyuck wiggled his eyes and Jang Mi blushed. “We were in second grade, Donghyuck. Now introduce me to your boyfriend.”

Donghyuck blushed, “He’s not actually my boyfriend. This is Mark.” Mark just smiled confusedly.

“Hi? One question, what the fuck?” Mark said. The other two just laughed. 

Mark felt embarrassed. He thought that they were punking the waitress, but he was the victim all along.

“Dumb-Hyuck and I used to be best friends.” Jang Mi started, “Now I have heard a LOT about you.”

This surprised Mark. He knew Donghyuck still texted a lot with his Jeju friends, but not about Mark.

Donghyuck just blushed, “I regret even letting you into my life, Bitch Mi.”

“Donghyuck’s told me about you too, but I’ve always heard nicknames.” Mark said, politely bowing.

Jang Mi bowed back, and turned to Donghyuck, “You let him call you Donghyuck too? Goddamn Lee, you really are in-“

“OKAY!” Donghyuck butted in. “Now that I know you work here, we have to meet up more.”

Jang Mi nodded, “Definitely.” Mark took a sip of his coffee when Jang Mi continued, “Anything for my ex-boyfriend.”

Mark choked on his coffee, “You two dated?”

Jang Mi nodded like it was common knowledge. “Why do you think I’m allowed to call him Donghyuck?”

“Wait then why am I?” Mark was lost.

“JANG MI GREAT SEEING YOU GOTTA GO BYE!” Donghyuck rushed out giving Jang Mi a quick hug, then grabbing Mark’s hand and dragging him out of the café.

They walked in silence, not addressing what just happened. Mark had a whole lot of other things he was thinking about anyways.

After walking a few blocks, they sat at the bench in front of the restaurant they ate at not too long ago.

“Hey Donghyuckie?” Mark started.

Donghyuck turned to Mark, “Yeah Minhyungie?”

“Why did you never tell me about Jang Mi?”

Donghyuck looked away. “You never really seemed interested in my love life.” 

Mark nearly scoffed, “I am now.”

”We were always really close and we got to that age where everyone was dating. So we just dated each other. It was nothing more than just friends though.” 

Donghyuck laughed before starting again, “We always emphasize the ex boyfriend and ex girlfriend part because we were each other’s last ones.”

Mark looked confused so Donghyuck explained, “A few years later and she’s engaged to a woman and I am here a flaming homosexual. That’s why we are so close, we understand each other.”

”Oh.” Was all Mark said. That raised some red flags.

”Are you not okay with that?” Donghyuck said accusingly. Fearing the truth.

Mark chuckled before looking down at his lap, “That would be a little hypocritical of me.”

It was Donghyuck’s turn to be speechless.

Mark tried to break the silence, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

”Yah! You little shits better be home in ten minutes. We don’t want you cuddling on the streets.” Ten rushed out before hanging up.

Donghyuck laughed, Ten was so loud Donghyuck heard him.

“You heard the crazy bitch, we have to leave now if we want to make it in time.” Donghyuck said, grabbing Mark’s hand and pulling him up.

Mark grinned and the two sprinted across town. The fact that they were holding hands was a bonus.

-

After everyone ate, they went straight to bed. The next day was a free day and they wanted to do as much as possible.

Mark had gotten out of the bathroom after showering, towel wrapped around his waist. He changed into a pair of boxers and low hanging sweatpants. 

Right as he was about to lay down, he heard a knock on the door. Mark got up and opened it to see Donghyuck holding a blanket with a pout on his face and tears in his eyes.

Mark took one look at his face before pulling the smaller boy to his chest, closing the door behind him.

Mark felt his heart break, he hates when Donghyuck is sad. "What's wrong, Hyuckie? Another bad dream?"

Donghyuck had been having nightmares ever since they were trainees. They had gone away, until a few weeks ago. They came back with twice the force. Every few nights Donghyuck would show up at Mark's door, close to breaking down.

Mark maneuvered them to the bed, but never loosened his hold on the younger boy.

Donghyuck sniffled before stuttering out, "We wer- were back in the audition room *sniff* when the dire- directors told me th- that-"

"Oh Donghyuck, you know that no one can turn down your talent." Mark ran his fingers though his hair, trying to calm him.

Donghyuck shook his head, "No, they said *sniff* th-that to debut we would ha- have to be in differe-ent group-s." He broke down, sobbing into Mark's shoulder.

Mark's heart twinged with hurt, "It's just a dream. Look where we are, together. I would rather never debut than not debut with you, Hyuckie."

That must have been the wrong thing to say because Donghyuck started crying even harder. "Uhm, sorry? Should I not have said that, but its the truth."

Donghyuck sat up and faced mark, slapping his chest.

"You idiot, why would you give up on your dream for one boy. Why would you do it for me?" Donghyuck's eyes were so vulnerable, fragile.

Mark contemplated lying, but he knew Donghyuck would know if he was.

Mark wiped his tears and took his hand, "Why wouldn't I do it for you? I would do anything for you, Donghyuck."

They laid in silence for a while, Donghyuck stopped crying a while ago. Donghyuck had his head on Mark's chest, arms around his stomach. Mark had his hand running through Donghyuck's hair.

"Hey Donghyuckie?" Mark asked, trying to speak before changing his mind.

Donghyuck shift to look up at Mark. He put his legs on either side of Mark, and sat up. Mark had deja vu from a few days ago. "Yeah, Minhyung?"

Mark took a deep breath, “I don’t know when or how, but it was a long time ago and I only realized it now.” Mark started, barely getting through that sentence.

"You aren’t making any sense, Minhyung.” Donghyuck said, grabbing Mark’s hands supportively. His eyes looked hopeful.

Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Somewhere along the way from meeting you to now,"

Mark sat up, Donghyuck still in his lap, their faces were 5 inches apart. Enough to not be taken the wrong way, but close enough to feel Mark's breath on Donghyuck's lips.

"I don't know when, because I can't remember a day being with you that I didn't feel this way. Somewhere between growing up, debuting, performing, with you. Goddammit, Lee Donghyuck." Mark looked down, choosing his next words carefully.

"I fell in love with you."

Donghyuck's jaw dropped, his face turned red. It only took him a second to get over his shock, Donghyuck turned his face away, not meeting Mark's eyes. "Well then get the fuck up off the ground and kiss me, dumbass.”

It was Mark's turn to be dumbfounded. Donghyuck got worried, the longer Mark stared at him without making a move. Donghyuck shifted in Mark's lap, snapping the boy out of his stupor.

Mark reached a hand up to Donghyuck's jaw and leaned closer, "I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?"

Donghyuck nodded, but Mark waited for a spoken agreement. Donghyuck whispered a shaky, "Yes, please."

Mark leaned in, then their lips touched.

The world around them blurred, all sound muffled. It was just lips on lips, lasting only a few seconds. Put it was full of so much love that it sent shivers down Mark's bare back.

They pulled away, staring at each other, blushing. Donghyuck laughed a little before resting his forehead against Mark's.

"What's so funny, Lee?" Mark teased, running his fingers along Donghyuck's back.

Donghyuck kissed Mark's nose, before pushing Mark back down on the bed and laying on top of him. "Nothing. Can we wait to talk about this in the morning?"

Mark nodded, "Of course, Donghyuckie." He said before hesitantly saying, "I love you."

"I love you too." Donghyuck giggled into Mark's neck.

They knew everything would work out.

-*-

Mark woke up to an empty bed. He sat up quickly, looking for Donghyuck.

When he didn't find him, he got up to go look for the boy. Mark stumbled into the kitchen, still shirtless and his hair a huge mess.

What he didn't think he would find is Jaehyun and Taeyong making out in the kitchen. He cleared his throat, smirking. Mark watched as Taeyong pushed Jaehyun away fast, "H-hey Mark!"

Jaehyun grabbed at Taeyong's waist, whining to go back to what they were doing.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just looking for Donghyuck-ah." Mark grinned as Taeyong blushed heavily. 

Jaehyun glared at Mark, "Your boyfriend went to the roof, now get out so we can go back to what we were doing."

Mark just laughed. He walked out with Jaehyun's middle finger to his back. Right before he closed the door he heard a small, "Wait, what the fuck? Why didn't get mad?"

Mark walked up the stairs and out the roof door. He saw Donghyuck with his arms folded and resting on the edge. Mark walked over and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's shoulders.

"Good morning." Mark said, his face hidden in Donghyuck's neck. Mark left a small kiss under the younger jaw.

Donghyuck turned around in Mark's arms, slightly pushing him away, "Hyung, we need to talk."

"Hyung? What's wrong Donghyuck, you never call me hyung." Mark immediately was worried. His eyes traveled across Donghyuck's body, looking for some sort of injury.

"Minhyung, nothing is wrong. We just need to address what happened last night." Donghyuck blushed and looked away, folding his arms.

Mark felt his heart break, "Oh." Mark felt his heart drop to his stomach. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking last night. I should have known you didn't feel the same, I promise I wont let it get between us an-"

Donghyuck's head snapped to the boy in front of him. Mark had the saddest look Donghyuck had ever seen, "No, no, that's not it, Minhyung."

Mark looked confused, but still heartbroken. Donghyuck wanted so badly to lean in and kiss his pout. So he did just that.

Donghyuck leaned forward and pressed a small peck to Mark's lips, before pulling away, blushing furiously. Mark looked like a lost puppy.

"What's wrong then, Donghyuck?" Mark's voice was so soft, like he was devastated but didn't want Donghyuck to know. "You don't have to lie to me to spare my feelings. I'll be fine."

Donghyuck shook his head, "I'm not. I mean we should talk about, I don't know... what are we, Mark? Best friends? Friends with benefits?" Donghyuck felt so vulnerable as his voice cracked, "What do you want from me, Mark?"

Mark grabbed the back of Donghyuck's neck and pulled him to his chest. (Like Chanbaek at ISAC in 2013)

Donghyuck wrapped his arm's around Mark, trying not to assume the worst.

"Donghyuck, I'm not sure if you really understood what I said last night. I don't want anything from you, I would never make you d anything for me. I want to be there for you. I want to be your shoulder to cry on, I want to be the person you want to kiss and hug. I want to be yours." Mark whispered, before kissing Donghyuck's hair.

Donghyuck nodded, "I want that too."

Mark sighed in relief.

Mark pulled away, but still held Donghyuck in his arms, "So will you? Lee Donghyuck, will you do me the hono-"

"Don't be a sappy shit. Of course I'll date you." Donghyuck slapped Mark's chest. Only then realizing it was bare, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Mark blushed, "I didn't know where you were, so I went to find you first."

"You idiot, you'll get a cold! It's winter in Seoul for fucks sake!" Donghyuck dragged Mark back down the stairs and into the dorm.

As soon as they opened the door, they saw all 16 members waiting for them. Some in the kitchen, some in the living room. All of them looked like parents who caught their kid sneaking back in the house.

Donghyuck yelped before slamming the door again. "What the fuck?" He said, wide eyed, looking at Mark. Mark just shrugged, equally as confused.

They opened the door again, and everyone was still there. 

"Uhm, hello?" Donghyuck tried.

Taeyong stepped forward, "Come in, come on." Bringing them in.

As soon as Mark came into view, everyone starting yelling.

"PAY THE FUCK UP JENO HYUNG!" "CHENLE, PLEASE I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!"

"I told you, Johnny." "Shut up Jaehyun, the only way you knew is because they caught you and Taeyong making out." "... Shut up."

The two in the doorway stood there confused. Taeyong tried to shush everyone and was almost successful until Renjun stood up on the couch and yelled, "OH MY GOD, MARK HYUNG ISN'T WEARING A SHIRT! THEY WERE MAKING OUT ON THE ROOF!"

Chaos broke out in the room again. The two boys blanched and looked at each other, before immediately refuting. 

"No we were just talking I swear!" "I mean we hugged... "Shut up Mark, there was no kissing!" "... there was last night."

If everyone wasn't already screaming, they sure as hell were now.

Donghyuck just sighed and turned around and hid in Mark's neck. Some of the members cooed while the others were still losing their shit. Mark wrapped an arm around Donghyuck's waist.

"Everyone! Shut your fucks up!" The Dreamies sniggered, but stayed quiet at Taeyong's words. "Mark, go put on a shirt for fuck's sake."

Mark patted Donghyuck's head, trying to get the other to let go. "Donghyuck, Hyuck. I have to go get changed."

Donghyuck whined, but let go. Mark walked away, red flush across his face and neck, making his way through everyone.

Johnny and Jaehyun slapped his back hard, saying small congratulations, making Mark grit out an embarassed, "Shut up."

No one really knew what to do at this point.

Jaemin spoke up first, "Will you tell us how it happened?"

Donghyuck blushed but nodded. Some of the older members started to leave, respecting their privacy. The Dreamies and some of the other members let Donghyuck sit.

"Well last night..."

Donghyuck told the whole story. Sometime throughout the story, Mark came back in. He watched with a smile on his face as Donghyuck excitedly retold everything.

Renjun made eye contact with Mark, before giving him a knowing look. Mark got caught staring and looked away. He walked over to sit across from Donghyuck, listening. Every now and then he would butt in with his own thoughts. 

Donghyuck sent him a fond smile to Mark, who just winked back.

Everyone could tell how happy the two were. Everyone knew they would be alright.

-*-

 

 

After dinner, Mark helped Winwin and Yuta with the dishes. Donghyuck talked with them while sitting at the counter. After Mark was done, he walked over and gave Donghyuck a kiss on the cheek. The other basically preened at that.

Mark said he had to go grab him phone from their room. As Mark walked away, Donghyuck slapped his ass and wolf whistled.

Mark turned around and glared before chasing Donghyuck around the dorm. The members heard the giggling and squeals of joy from down the hall. 

Yes, everything would turn out just fine.

 


End file.
